1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable capacity compressor, which may be used for such equipment systems as an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a conventional refrigerant compressor used for an automotive air conditioning system is generally rotated by the driving force of an automobile engine, the compressor is formed to rotate at an unnecessarily high speed when the automobile is driving at a high speed or in an accelerating stage.
In such cases, the cooling performance of the air conditioning system is excessive. Conversely, when the engine is idling, the engine is subjected to an excessive load by the compressor, and therefore, control of the cooling equipment is more complicated and the fuel consumption of the engine is increased. Accordingly, compressors with variable discharge capacities have been required.